


Always

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Job, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, I'm Sorry, Knotting, NSFW, Oral, Porn With Plot, Porny porn porn, Sex, Smut, This came out of nowhere, hellhound reader, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is cursed to live life as a Hellhound. The fallout when she wakes up with arms and legs instead of paws leads to some interesting developments for the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

It was a hellhound's job to hunt down souls owed to hell. They didn’t argue, they didn’t question, they just did as ordered by their master. Hounds were clever - they had an innate sense of direction, an acute sense of smell, and they understood, with clarity, the English language and more besides. They had a pack hierarchy, and they had their own personalities.

But you weren’t a Hellhound.

Not really.

Okay, you’d been one for twenty years, and it was all you remembered. You remembered your pack. You remembered your master and your orders. When Crowley sent you out with your pack, there was a soul owed, and it was the pack’s job to collect on it. Crowley didn’t know you weren’t really a hellhound.

So you could imagine his shock when he found you, in your true form, nestled beside Thorpe. Seeing the body of a naked woman, curled into the side of a large black Alpha hound, was  _ not _ what Crowley was expecting when he did his Sunday night rounds.

*****

The cold was what drew you from sleep, and a frown creased your brow as you stretched out, feeling lighter than normal. As your eyes fluttered open, you registered the thick black fur of Thorpe pressed up against you, his heavy breathing audible in the small space. You blinked, realising that your normally sharp senses were dulled and fuzzy, and you arched up off of the floor, confusion turning to panic as your body didn’t respond in the usual manner.

Your eyes darted down, and panic set in. A whimper of terror left your lips, disturbing the other hounds around you as you tried to scramble backwards, holding your  _ hands _ up in front of your face, your bottom colliding painfully with the floor. Smooth skin taunted you, pearlescent fingernails on five slender fingers, where there had previously been vicious black claws and coarse black fur. Your whines were high pitched, drawing the attention of Thorpe, who had awoken from his sleep and stood tall, shaking himself thoroughly before looking over at you.

His loud whuff of concern was followed by his wet nose pushing against your shoulder, and the tactile feeling of it made you jump.

‘Looks like you are just as confused as me.’ The voice of the King made you look up sharply, and you shivered as you noticed the cold in the room, drawing your legs (and it was odd only having two) up to your bare chest. Your nudity didn’t bother you – it wasn’t as if Hellhounds wore clothes – but having no fur was causing your skin to burst out in goosepimples. Crowley opened the door to the kennel, and the other hounds drew back, knowing their master.

Your frightened eyes look up at him, and you realised just how small you were compared to your previous form. You understood Crowley’s words perfectly, but his actions now terrified you as he crouched down, reaching out to grasp your upper arm. You flinched away, but the move held no power as he held you firm.

‘Y/N?’ He asked, looking shocked as his thumb traced over and odd feeling patch on your bicep and you looked down, seeing a triangular scar on your skin, almost silvery compared to the rest of your complexion. ‘Well. This is a very interesting turn of events.’ You dragged your eyes back to him, just as Thorpe padded back over, a soft whine coming from him as he nudged your arm again.

The first instinct you had was to whine back, but the noise didn’t sound right. You opened your mouth, rasping as you tried to speak like you’d seen the demons do so many times, but it  _ hurt. _

‘I’m…fine…’ Thorpe’s onyx eyes clashed with yours, and you mustered a smile, before looking back to Crowley. ‘Master…?’

Crowley chuckled, shaking his head. ‘As lovely as that sounds on your lips, Y/N, it’s Crowley. I think we should probably get you out of here and into some clothes.’ You frowned as he pulled on your arm, trying to urge you onto the feet you weren’t used to. Letting him manoeuvre you into standing, you wobbly and almost fell, completely unfamiliar with the higher centre of gravity a human body held. ‘It’s okay, just hold on to me.’ Touching the King felt foreign, and you glanced back to Thorpe, who watched with worry in his dark eyes, soft snorting echoing the concern of the rest of the pack.

‘I…don’t wanna…’ You swallowed around the dryness in your throat, unused to having to speak to someone. Within the pack, communication was via whines, growls, barks – there wasn’t a need for verbal communication. You could still understand what they were saying, but of course, Crowley didn’t understand anything but human languages.

‘You can’t stay with them.’ The King urged gently, his arms holding you firmly against his larger frame.

‘Pack.’ You spat, emotion clogging up your head, making you angry and scared. Crowley frowned, looking back at the hellhounds, who were gathered behind their Alpha. He contemplated the situation, and sighed heavily.

‘Would it make you feel better if Thorpe came with you?’ He asked, and you looked back, nodding through the tears gathering in your eyes. Almost immediately, the large Alpha hound trotted forward, his large shaggy head leaning against your bare thigh in a motion of support that you appreciated more than you could convey. Crowley pulled a face, before opening the gate and helping you through. Thorpe stayed close, not responding the whines and barks from the rest of the pack.

‘What….happened…’ You scowled at your slow speech, looking down at your feet as you put one in front of the other, your entire body unstable at the new way of moving.

‘That’s something I will have to look into,’ Crowley replied, taking the walk slowly, ignoring the stares of the minions along the way. ‘You’re lucky I decided not to skip my evening rounds tonight. Sunday is normally whiskey and reruns of…’ He paused, seeing the lack of understanding on your face. ‘Never mind.’ He looked up, catching sight of a female minion, who froze when he clicked his fingers at her. ‘You. Find me some clothing.’

The minion scurried away and you looked down at your bare skin, wondering if it displeased him in some way. You managed to voice the question and Crowley frowned, his eyes on yours as he spoke.

‘It far from displeases me, Y/N, but I imagine you'll get rather uncomfortable if you don't put some clothes on.’

‘I never had to wear clothes before.’ A vague memory snatched at you - pale pink fabric with white flowers and a delicate chain bracelet around one wrist. As quickly as it came to you, it was gone and confusion remained in it’s wake. Crowley noticed your abrupt change of thought in a millisecond, and his fingers tightened on your arm, guiding you along a little more quickly until both of you were inside his chambers. Thorpe remained close to your side, nuzzling his large wet nose into your leg in an effort to provide comfort. Your toes curled as the cold of the stone floor seeped up your legs, and you shivered.

The King hoisted a blanket from the chaise long in the luxurious bedroom, flinging it around your shoulders, before guiding you to the bed. ‘Sit.’ He motioned and you immediately went to drop to the floor, only remembering that you weren’t a hound when your legs sort of folded underneath you and you literally fell onto the mattress with a frustrated whimper. Crowley didn’t say anything when Thorpe immediately pressed into your side again, his reassuring whine falling on deaf ears. ‘Y/N, I need to know... _ exactly _ what do you remember?’

You swallowed, still unused to communicating like the demons and humans did, your eyes sore as you looked up at your master. If he was your master any more. It was all so confusing. You shut your eyes tightly for a split second, trying to gather your wits about you.

‘I was...we came back from the hunt last night. For the soul you sent us out for. There was...there was someone there...they put down that black dust that burns us…’ A shudder ran down your spine, and you pulled the blanket around your body, as though it could protect you. ‘Two men. Taller than I’ve seen. There was…’ Words failed you as you felt warm pool in your belly, a strange sensation you’d never experienced before. Crowley stood straight, frowning as you stopped speaking.

‘Two men? Tall men?’ A scowl replaced the frown on his features, and you looked up, nodding.

‘The taller one...with long hair...he...spoke to me. He could see me. I...Thorpe told me to return to the kennels. Said I was distracted.’ You looked down at the Alpha hound, who was now resting his head on your knee. The comfort you usually felt from the pack link was no longer there, and it almost physically hurt. There was no longer an Alpha claim on you, like the rest of the Beta and Omega hounds in the pack. ‘I don’t feel the pack any more. Why can’t I feel the pack?’ Your speech dissolved into whines, and Crowley stepped back, shaking his head.

‘Because you’re not a hellhound any more, Y/N.’ He scrubbed a hand over his face as a knock came at the door. ‘I’m starting to suspect you never really were.’ Turning away from you, he moved towards the chamber door, opening it and taking the pile of clothing from the minion outside, who promptly scurried away. 

You looked down at your hands, folded into the blanket, unsure of your own form. Everything felt different, but there was an underlying familiarity that was starting to come back to you. Raising your eyes, you saw Crowley coming back towards you, holding out the clothing.

‘Put these on.’ He instructed and you nodded, taking the clothing and standing up, letting the blanket fall to the floor. Crowley turned away, looking a little red around the gills at your state of undress. The behaviour was strange, and you sniffed slightly, almost able to smell the arousal in the air.

‘Master?’

‘It’s Crowley.’ He snapped, still not looking at you as you dressed quickly, taking a moment to figure out how the pants fastened and having to pull up memories of watching the humans do this. ‘And what?’

‘You’re uncomfortable.’ You stated, shrugging the t-shirt over your head. It was a several sizes too large and hung down to your knees as you folded your arms around yourself again. There were no socks, but a pair of ballet pumps were left over, and you slipped them on, frowning as they didn’t quite fit right. ‘Is it me?’

‘You’re not a hound.’ Crowley muttered, looking out of the corner of his eye to see you were decent. ‘But you’re still an Omega.’

You frowned. ‘Does that mean something to humans?’

Crowley sighed heavily. ‘I always wondered why...out of all the females, you never produced pups like the others. I assumed it was something...a little less complicated.’ A humourless laugh left his lips, and he looked down at Thorpe, reaching down to pat the hound gently. ‘Even when this brute never forced the issue, I didn’t think too much of it.’

‘He’s my...he  _ was _ my Alpha.’ You whispered. ‘But I wasn’t  _ his _ Omega. I was just a pack Omega.’

‘And it’s similar for humans, pet.’ Crowley took the seat next to you on the bed. ‘You’re human now, and I don’t think you’re going to change back. I think...I think this is your “back”.’ He pushed your hair from your shoulder. ‘You remembered something earlier, didn’t you?’

Your eyes glazed a little. ‘There was...a collar...but for your arm. And pink material with flowers.’ Crowley watched as your body went a little lax. ‘She said...she said I was...I was either a distraction or a saviour…’ You shook your head, clearing the fog that had come over you, looking back up at Crowley. ‘They couldn’t take the chance.’

The King watched you for a long moment, before patting your leg, standing from the bed. ‘I’m going to get to the bottom of this, Y/N. You might be human, but you’ve been my charge for twenty years, and I’m not that much of a heartless bastard that I’ll turf you out on the streets.’ You frowned, unsure what he meant. ‘Now, you rest here. Thorpe can stay - but no scratching the upholstery.’ He directed his words at Thorpe, who gave a doggy grin and let his tongue loll out of his mouth happily. The hound didn’t want to leave your side - at least, not until he was  _ sure _ you were safe.

‘You’re...you’re leaving me here?’ The panicked whisper made Crowley turn and look at you.

‘It’s just for a while. I need to look into this.’ He cupped your face, smiling as reassuringly as he could. ‘You’ll be safe. I will post a guard at the door, and Thorpe will keep you safe.’ You looked down at the hellhound at your feet, and nodded, still unsure. Crowley’s hand left your face, and he walked away, shutting the door as he left you behind.

You curled up on the bed, patting the mattress, and feeling Thorpe heft his weight up to your side, the bed dipping as he crawled beside you, his wet nose pressed into your neck as you closed your eyes and tried to sleep.

*****

‘Y/N.’

You rolled over in your sleep, ignoring the voice calling your name.

‘Y/N.’

One eye cracked open, and something large and heavy moved against your side, making a noise of displeasure at your movement.

‘Y/N.’ The voice calling your name was impatient sounding now, and you opened your eyes fully, pushing yourself upwards to see Thorpe stretching and yawning at your side, and a concerned Crowley standing, one eyebrow raised as he watched you. ‘Good morning.’

‘I’m…’

‘Still not a hound. Sorry, not just a bad dream.’ Crowley smiled apologetically, shooing Thorpe off the bed. ‘Off with you, boy. Go find something to eat.’ Thorpe hit the floor with a heavy thud, looking at you forlornly.

‘I’ll be okay.’ You whispered, giving him a small smile, and the hound hesitated, before turning and disappearing from the room. ‘Did you...did you find anything?’

Crowley sat on the bed as you drew your knees up to your chest. ‘I did. Before I found you in that nest twenty years ago, you were human, just as I suspected.’ Your face fell, and you looked down at your fingers, splayed over the tops of your knees. ‘You had parents. Unfortunately, I believe they were killed in an effort to get to you.’

‘Oh.’ You tried to pull up some sadness, you logically knew you should be sad at the news, but you didn’t remember them, so how could you feel sad about it? ‘So...I’m not a hound.’

‘You were cursed. I haven’t found out much more about the details, but I found a missing person's report for you, when you were twelve. You were born in England as Y/N Dominy, but your parents moved to Utah when you were less than a year old. You were raised there...but that is all I could find out.’ He sucked in a breath, almost as if he had worse news to deliver. ‘I’ve called in a favour...well, not a favour. More like someone who will know better than I, not that it will be fun to see the miserable old cow.’

You frowned. ‘Who?’

‘My mother. She is a powerful witch. She may be able to do some spell or other to pull some memories from you. Or at least, find out how and why you were cursed. Without more information, I’m stumped, I’m afraid.’

‘Can I stay here until then?’ You asked, fear settling in your gut.

‘Of course you can.’ Crowley frowned. ‘I brought you home when you were a pup, Y/N, I’m not going to throw you out until we’ve found somewhere for you to go.’

You opened your mouth to answer, when your stomach rumbled loudly, and you blushed furiously. Crowley chuckled at your embarrassment, pointing over to the desk, where some food was on a tray waiting for you.

‘I’ll let you eat.’

‘Crowley.’ You stopped him in his tracks, your use of his name catching him off guard, despite his insistence that you use it. ‘How comes...how comes you knew my real name, when you found me?’

He shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips. ‘You looked like a Y/N.’ He chuckled. ‘Good thing I was right. Eat up, I’ll be back in a minute.’ As he left you alone, you swung your legs across the bed, standing up. It still felt odd to be on two legs, after spending twenty on four paws, but your stomach was twisted in so many knots, you couldn’t stop to contemplate it.

On the plate, there was lump of cheese, some meat, a boiled egg and some salad. You picked at the green stuff, turning your nose up a little. The cheese was your next investigation, and you smiled at the pleasantly rich taste, wolfing it down. The meat and egg followed quickly, leaving only the salad behind. Crowley had thought to bring you a glass of water and you drank that down quickly too, spilling only a little, which was good considering you were out of practice at the human thing.

As you picked up a piece of lettuce, inspecting it, wary of its mere existence, the door to the bedroom opened again, and Crowley walked in, accompanied by a redhead who you’d seen before.

‘You were hungry then.’ The King stated, looking pleased to see an almost empty plate.

‘She doesn’t seem keen on her greens, Fergus.’ The woman scolded. ‘You were just as bad.’

Crowley rolled his eyes, gesturing to the woman. ‘Y/N, this is Rowena, my mother. She’s going to try and help you, aren’t you, Mother?’

‘I said I would, provided you hold up your end.’ Rowena stepped forward, closer to you and you bristled a little, sensing the power on her. ‘Oh, she hasn’t lost all the instinct of the hound, Fergus.’ She motioned with her hands in your direction. ‘And an Omega. That’s interesting. Are you contemplating keeping her for your own?’ The witch looked over at her son and you tilted your head, the entire situation worrying you.

Crowley scoffed. ‘Don’t be stupid, woman. I’m a demon. What use would I have for an Omega?’

Rowena shrugged. ‘Pups, maybe? I’d make a good grandmother.’

‘Ha! You made a poor choice for a mother, so dream on.’ He pointed to you. ‘I want to know what happened to her. She can’t stay here.’ You couldn’t help the whimper that fell from your lips at his harsh tone, and he sighed as you flinched away from him. ‘I didn’t mean it like that, Y/N.’

‘You don’t want me here?’ You asked, ignoring the mischievous expression on Rowena’s face. ‘But I…’

‘It’s not that,’ Crowley replied, keeping his tone low and soothing. ‘This place is not where a human should live. Demons, I couldn’t give a rats ass about, but you’re human, and you  _ need _ an Alpha. It’s different now - you can’t stay with the pack.’ Your bottom lip wobbled, despite your attempt to not look weak, and he sighed again. ‘I’m the King of Hell, Y/N. You wouldn’t be safe here.’

‘He’s trying to be nice, sweetpea.’ Rowena offered, stepping a little closer to you and reaching out. You watched her warily, turmoil brewing in your chest. ‘He really is. It’s amusing to watch, actually. But he’s right. You should find a nice Alpha and settle down somewhere that isn’t hell.’

‘But my pack -’

‘They’re not your pack anymore, my sweet girl.’ Rowena’s arms came around you as you sniffed pitifully at the true realisation that you were alone. The pack wouldn’t recognise you as theirs for much longer, and you’d be an abandoned Omega. You weren’t sure how human Omegas were treated, but you knew how hellhounds were, and it wasn’t a pleasant fate.

‘We should get on with this.’ Crowley muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose as Rowena nodded and took your hands, pulling you gently towards the bed. 

‘Sit down with me, sweetheart. I’m going to have to do some digging. Now, it won’t hurt, but it may be uncomfortable, okay?’ You nodded, letting her slightly cooler hands turn yours over. ‘Such a brave wee thing,’ the witch muttered, her fingers gliding over your palms. ‘Close your eyes for me, Y/N. Concentrate on finding those memories.’

You shut your eyes, seeing nothing but blackness for a few moments. Your breathing slowed, evening out as Rowena did whatever it was she needed too, and fuzzy images played in your head. Waking up in the safety of the pack, hunting, the soul from the night before...the tall man with the messed up hair. He’d cut his face somehow and you’d scented his blood. It had confused you, and the Alpha had sent you home.

_ ‘It’s the only choice we have.’ _

_ ‘Azazel’s orders. He said not to kill her. We might need her.’ _

_ ‘What can we do?’ _

_ ‘Put her somewhere safe. Accessible. We can’t afford to take the risk.’ _

_ Cold, dark, confined. You couldn’t see your parents. It had been a sunny day, in the park, flying a kite when they’d come out of nowhere. _

_ ‘Transmogrification. Hellhound. It’ll conceal her, long enough for the boy to take the throne.’ _

_ Your parents were trying to save you. But your dad was on the ground, bleeding from a hole in his chest. He didn’t blink but he stared at you. _

_ ‘Y/N! Run!’ Your mom screamed, fighting against the black eyed men holding her. A woman, holding a knife, slit her throat, using a bowl to collect the red liquid that bubbled from the wound as your mom choked. She was still trying to scream. _

_ ‘Mommy!’ _

_ Thick hands, grabbing at you, holding you steady, the woman with her knife and her bowl, chanting words you didn’t understand, smiling at you with malice as she cut into your arm, leaving a triangular wound that bled freely. Your bones twisting, pulling, everything getting sharper, darker - _

_ Whimpers. _

_ Frightened and alone. _

_ The tall man with the long hair was bleeding and he smelt like home. _

You surged forward with a gasp as Rowena let go of your hands, your body shaking violently as you tried to make sense of what you’d seen. Everything was loud, your own heartbeat pounding in your ears, your blood rushing through your veins like a cacophony of drums. The food you’d eaten churned in your stomach, and you felt bile pulsing up through your oesophagus. Within seconds, you fell from the bed to the floor, puking up everything you’d eaten, and your vision tinged with black.

You lost consciousness, just as you remembered Crowley’s hands, picking you up from the defiled church ruins the demons had left you in, blood still lingering on your fur.

*****

Thorpe’s wet nose was pushing at your cheek, and you opened your eyes slowly, blinking the room around you into focus. The large hound was at your side, snuffling around your face and shoulders, and you rolled into him, running a hand through the comforting feel of his thick fur.

‘It wasn’t a nightmare.’ You whispered, tears gathering in the corner of your eyes. Thorpe licked your neck, unsure what to do to comfort you. ‘I don’t know either.’ Your eyes closed as the tears fell, and the hound whined loudly.

‘Y/N?’ Crowley’s voice caught your attention, and you dragged your face away from Thorpe, sniffing as you pushed up into a seated position. The King was sat at the desk, his eyes filled with concern. The t-shirt you wore now was fresh - you must have caught the other one when you were sick. ‘Are you okay?’

You shook your head. ‘They killed...they killed my family.’

He grimaced. ‘Yes. Rowena said that was what she saw. It looks like an older demon, higher level - his name was Azazel. It may be of little comfort to you to know that he is dead. However, the witch that changed you - she is still alive, somewhere.’ Crowley leaned forward. ‘We can find her. If you want revenge, it can be arranged.’

The thought was tempting. But it would have been more tempting if you could have killed her yourself, as the animal you’d been for twenty years. Now, with the fragile hands of a human, with nothing but dirty fingernails and fists that had never thrown a punch - you doubted you’d last five minutes.

‘I just…’ Your bottom lip shuddered as the tears renewed their efforts to escape down your flushed cheeks. ‘I just want to go home.’ You weren’t even sure where that was.

Crowley nodded, sitting back in the chair. ‘You want to be a hound again.’

‘It was safe. I had a place. Now I’m nothing. I don’t know who I am.’ You felt Thorpe nuzzle against your arm, and you knew he would take you back.

‘We can’t.’ Crowley admitted, and you shut your eyes, feeling more tears fall. ‘If I could, I would, but the spell...it requires the blood of your mother. And she is...long since dust, Y/N. I know it isn’t what you want to hear…’

‘Then what do I do?’ You interrupted, looking up at him, anger replacing the fear in your chest. ‘How do I live like this? A pathetic, abandoned Omega. I’m nothing. I’m less than nothing.’ You wiped at your nose, disgusted with yourself. ‘Even you don’t want me here. You could easily keep me. But you won’t.’

Crowley narrowed his eyes. ‘That’s because you’re not  _ mine _ .’ He stood up, almost kicking the chair away in frustration as he paced the room. ‘You were my charge. I raised you from when you were a pup, and I’d do it again. But I  _ can’t _ keep you, Y/N. You have a true mate, out there, and keeping you here would only hurt you.’ He approached the bed, sitting beside you as your tears increased. ‘I could smell it the second I saw you. A beautiful Omega woman, and she’s destined for someone else.’

You reached forward boldly, taking his hand. ‘Does that matter? We don’t know where he is. Can’t I just…’

‘No.’ His voice was firm as he pulled away, standing up again. His movements were jerky, almost as if he was trying to distract himself from you. ‘No. You have an Alpha, Y/N. What Rowena saw in your head...we know who it is.’

An image burst into your head. ‘The man from the hunt. He smelt...he smelt…’ You didn’t know how to word it, but Crowley caught your meaning, nodding. A scowl crossed your features. ‘He’s a random person, probably thousands of miles away.’

‘I’m the King of Hell, sweetheart.’ Crowley chuckled. ‘I could find him in an instant. Either way, I don’t have to. I know him already.’ You pulled your head back, unsure of what he meant. ‘It’s complicated, and probably best if I explain it when we are there.’ He walked back over to the desk, picking up some socks and a pair of sneakers. ‘These actually fit, unlike the awful dolly things that minion brought. Come on. We’ve got a bit of a walk.’

*****

Wherever it was Crowley was taking you to, you hadn’t imagined anything like this. Of course, he’d transported the both of you most of the way, and hadn’t that been a fun experience? As a hound, you’d been able to cross thousands of miles without even needing to catch your breath. Now, as a human, you threw up at...well, anything apparently.

‘This is it.’ The King gestured to the large building in front of you, with no windows and only one door. ‘I know it looks like something from a horror flick -’ You weren’t sure what he meant by that. ‘But I can guarantee you that your mate is inside and he’ll be more than happy to accommodate you.’

‘He’s a stranger.’ It sounded pathetic as you said it, and your shoulders slumped.

‘Right now he is.’ Crowley urged. ‘But he’ll accept you. I promise.’ He pulled out his cell phone, dialling a number. ‘Moose. How nice to hear your dulcet tones. Could you do me a favour and open the door?’ Whoever he was on the phone to raised their voice, and Crowley scowled. ‘Look, I can guarantee you it’s in your best interests. I’ve got someone out here that you’re going to want to meet.’ He hung up, giving you a tight smile. ‘You’ll get used to them.’

Your eyes widened. ‘Them?’

A loud crunch, followed by a squeal of metal on metal made you turn your head towards the door as it opened, and two large men with guns stepped out. You immediately recognised them as the men from the other night and shied away, until the taller of the two looked at you.

‘What do you want, Crowley?’ The shorter one said, training his gun on the demon, his features set in anger. He ignored you, unlike the taller one, who couldn’t take his eyes away.

‘Nice to see you too.’ Crowley quipped, before gesturing to you. ‘This is Y/N.’

‘Dean.’ The taller man lowered his gun. ‘Dean, it’s…’

‘You didn’t answer the question,’ Dean demanded, ignoring the other man.

‘Dean, wait.’ The taller man put his hand on Dean’s gun, lowering it by force. ‘You know the other night, when I said I felt weird on that hunt?’

Dean looked up at him, frowning. ‘Sam, now isn’t the time -’

‘It’s her.’ Sam looked over at you, hazel eyes trained on yours as you swallowed thickly. It was almost like there was a string, tugging at the empty spot in your chest where the pack used to be, trying to drag you across the mulchy leaves and grass to his side. Sam. Sam was your Alpha. ‘I feel it now, and it’s her.’

Dean looked at you suspiciously, before looking back to Crowley. ‘You’d better have a good explanation for this.’ He growled, before stomping back into the building. Crowley’s hand came up to your elbow, urging you along, as Sam kept his eyes on you.

‘It’s okay.’ Crowley said, keeping his voice low. ‘They won’t hurt you, Y/N. It’s me they hate.’ He gave Sam a smile, and the taller man frowned back, waiting for you and the King to enter the building before shutting the door.

Inside was like a fortress, and you couldn’t stop your jaw from dropping as you walked down the ornate staircase into the lobby area. The floors were polished marble and stone, and up ahead was a set of long corridors. On one side, the area split off into a library, and the other had a lit up table, with machinery all around.

‘What is this place?’

‘It’s their “bunker”.’ Crowley’s reply was a little mocking as he kept moving you forward, towards the library. ‘It’s very safe.’

Sam was behind the both of you, and you could almost feel him there. His presence was overwhelming and you weren’t sure whether to jump into his arms, or run screaming from the twisting emotions in your gut.

Dean was sat at a long table as you walked into the library, and Crowley pulled out a chair for you, watching warily as Sam took a seat next to the other man. ‘So, care to explain?’ Dean spat, his eyes on Crowley. He didn’t seem to even notice you existed.

‘As I said outside, this is Y/N. As of two days ago, she was a Hellhound.’ Both men baulked at his words, and you shrank down into your seat. ‘It’s complicated, but I do have an explanation.’ Crowley placed a hand on your shoulder, squeezing gently. ‘She’s been with me for twenty years, since I found her as a pup.’

‘So, you what, changed her into a human?’ Dean asked. ‘That’s a little low.’

‘No.’ Crowley sighed, looking exasperated. ‘She was a human originally. When she was twelve, Y/N here was abducted and changed by a demon. Old friend of yours, actually. I think you put a bullet between his eyes, Dean.’

Sam’s eyes widened as he looked at you. ‘Azazel?’

‘You mean to tell me, that Yellow Eyes picked her at random, and turned her into a Hellhound?’ Dean scoffed. ‘Pull the other one, Crowley.’

‘I’m not joking.’ Crowley’s voice had a darker edge to it, and you bit into your bottom lip, trying not to stare at Sam. You could smell him everywhere in here, and it was putting you on edge. ‘She was changed because she was something to do with Sam. They couldn’t take the risk of her meeting him, and so she was squirrelled away into hellhound form. Until -’

‘Until she saw us the other night.’ Sam finished, keeping his eyes on you. ‘I felt it. When the hounds were coming for the vic. I slipped and cut my head and...then there was this...just this…’

‘Feeling like home?’ You whispered, clasping your hands together in your lap as you looked up at him, his slow nod of agreement almost relieving. Dean’s mouth opened and shut, before he turned to Sam, scowling.

‘Seriously? You’re buying this crap?’

Crowley held up a hand. ‘We’ve checked, Dean. You can’t fake the bond between an Omega and her true Alpha.’

‘What, you didn’t feel like keeping her yourself?’ Dean spat, standing up as Crowley looked away. ‘Oh, he did. Is this actually happening right now? Sam, we don’t need a needy Omega running around, getting under our feet!’ His voice was loud and you flinched as Sam stood up to face him down.

‘You don’t understand it, Dean, you weren’t born with the genes. I’d always thought I’d never find her, but here she is. Despite the circumstances - you  _ know _ I can’t just turn her away!’

‘He can’t be trusted!’ Dean yelled, and you slammed your hands over your ears, the charged atmosphere too much for your already overwrought mind. Crowley was saying something, trying to diffuse the situation, but it only seemed to make Dean angrier as he pulled his gun again and trained it on you. Sam grabbed for it, his shouts joining the argument, and you snapped.

Pushing away from the table, you ran from the room, not even sure of where you were going. You picked a corridor, bolting, keeping your legs moving, hearing shouts of your name but not wanting to answer. Spotting a thick wooden door, you threw yourself through it, locating a small dark corner in the room full of machinery, and tucking yourself away as the tears came.

This was all wrong.

Fear and anger swirled together in your stomach, and you felt like you were going to vomit again. The air around you was too hot, too close, and sweat broke out over your skin as you panted, desperate for air that didn’t seem to be getting into your lungs. The door opened, but you didn’t hear it, as you tried to contain the panic in your gut, failing miserably.

Then, as quickly as it started, it was gone. Soothing feelings washed over you, and strong arms encased your shivering body, pushing away the nervous tension and rising panic. Someone started talking - the words were muffled and unintelligible, but it was the most amazing voice you’d ever heard. Without even fighting, you slipped into unconsciousness, knowing you’d be safe wherever you ended up.

*****

Passing out was a part of being human that you weren’t enjoying. Along with the emotions, and the physical aspects - peeing wasn’t so much fun as a human - you were struggling to adjust. So your second strange room of the week wasn’t helping.

Crowley wasn’t there, but Sam was. He was sat next to you in a chair, reading an old looking book, and it took him a few moments to realise you were awake.

‘Hey.’ He said, softly.

‘What happened?’ You asked, feeling a little croaky. And hungry. Boy, were you hungry.

‘You had a panic attack.’ Sam explained, reaching over to hand you a glass of water. You sipped at it gingerly, eyes darting around the room. ‘Dean is elsewhere. I’m sorry he upset you.’

‘I was fine until he pointed a gun at me.’ You joked lamely, handing Sam back the glass. ‘I know this whole thing is upsetting...it hasn’t been a walk in the park for me either. Two days ago, my biggest concern was whether I’d get the good bit of meat for dinner.’

Sam grimaced a little, putting the book he’d been reading down on the bedside table. ‘I get it. And I get Dean too. We looked into what Crowley told us. Everything that happened to you -’ He broke off, sighing. ‘Kind of my fault.’

You frowned. ‘You didn’t turn me into a hellhound. That witch did.’

‘Yeah, but they did it because you could have distracted me from becoming their...puppet or whatever. I don’t even know what to call it. And all that was done years ago - you spent another decade being a hellhound because I never thought my Omega was out there.’ He leaned in, taking your hand, and the skin contact soothed you instantly. Sam relaxed visibly at the touch. ‘Doesn’t change the fact that we are strangers to one another.’

You looked down at his hand, his fingers threading through yours. ‘You’re not going to make me leave then?’

He shook his head. ‘We’ll figure this out. Together. I promise.’

A smile spread over your face, and you nodded. ‘Okay. I’m in.’

*****

Adjusting to life in the bunker was difficult. Firstly, you didn’t have anything to call your own - including clothes. Sam volunteered some of his t-shirts and sweats, but everything he owned was way too big, and Dean was most likely going to have the same problem. Eventually, both Winchesters decided that you needed new things for your human life, and they were going to have to go shopping.

‘What do we do about social security and stuff, man?’ Dean asked, pacing the library. ‘I mean, she’s gonna be inundated with questions when they realise she’s an Amber alert from twenty years ago, with no explanation as to where she’s been.’

Sam huffed, scrolling through his phone. ‘I guess we can fake that stuff. I mean, if she’s here with us -’

‘She’s an Omega.’ Dean pointed out, and Sam’s face fell. You watched them interact, unsure of what being an Omega had to do with anything.

‘Is it a problem? Being an Omega?’

Sam smiled, shaking his head. ‘There’s a few legal things. Omegas aren’t supposed to be unattended, unless they’re legally declared independent. It’s dangerous.’

‘I’m not planning on going anywhere on my own.’ You pointed out, and Dean nodded.

‘Yeah, but there’s certain things we have to do. Register you for one. Unregistered Omegas are, well, it’s not illegal but it’s not something we need on our case right now. Plus, if you two do, you know,’ he cleared his throat as Sam rolled his eyes. ‘We need medical stuff. Suppressants for your heat, a gynecologist to make sure you’re healthy - you know, the girl stuff.’

You frowned. ‘Healthy? I feel fine.’

Sam chuckled. ‘Dean’s referring to if you end up...you know, with pups.’

‘Pups?’ You squeaked, panic setting in again. Sam was at your side in an instant, running a hand over your shoulder.

‘It’s not something we need to deal with right away. We’re not…’ Sam paused, almost as if he was searching for the right way to say it.

‘Knocking boots?’ Dean offered. ‘At it like rabbits? Rocking the casbah?’

‘Shut up, Dean.’

You caught on, your skin flushing as you did. It wasn’t like you hadn’t seen your fair share of...interactions between hellhounds, although you still remained very much untouched. ‘He means...mating, right?’

Sam was almost bright red as he forced a smile and nodded. ‘Yeah.’

‘Oh.’

‘Like I said; not something we have to worry about right now.’

Dean made a funny noise. ‘Not until her heat hits at least.’ Your eyes widened, and Sam practically growled. ‘Sorry.’ The elder brother offered, smirking. ‘So, we start small. Clothes. Shoes. Netflix subscription.’ You opened your mouth to ask was a Netflix was, then snapped it shut, afraid of appearing stupid. ‘I’m gonna call Cas, see if he has anything to offer on the situation.’

Sam nodded, and his brother disappeared. ‘If we go to the mall, are you gonna be okay? I mean, you’ve not exactly been around people -’

‘It’s okay.’ You shrugged. ‘You’d be surprised what a hellhound will do when they’re bored. I liked the fountains in Vegas. The heat was nice, and when no one can see you, you can pretty much wander anywhere.’

‘Fountains, huh?’ Sam smiled. ‘I think the mall we’re going to has those. Maybe we can pick up some lunch and enjoy the sights? Dean’ll be hitting on anything with breasts within reach, so he’ll be entertained.’

‘He...doesn’t like me, does he?’ You asked quietly, not making eye contact.

‘He doesn’t know you yet.’ Sam replied, his thumb stroking over your cheek, and you looked up at him. ‘I mean, I don’t know you that well, but I think we’re all gonna get on fine. It just takes time.’

You nodded. ‘If it helps...I don’t know me either. I mean, I knew hound-me. I liked beef, and venison, and I liked to run -’

‘And fountains.’ Sam pointed out.

You laughed a little. ‘And fountains.’ You agreed. ‘But I don’t know human-me. I don’t know if I have a favourite colour, or if I like sushi, or what type of music I’d listen to. Although, Crowley used to play a lot of classical, and it was quite nice. When you have sensitive ears, you appreciate the softer tones.’

Sam smiled. ‘I’ll bet. We can find out all that stuff. Together, yeah, like we said? I mean, Dean will try and convince you that Metallica are the best band since forever, but you don’t have to go by what he says. And don’t let him get you hooked on burgers.’

‘I’ve tried a burger.’ You pulled a face. ‘I didn’t like the gherkin.’ As if on cue, your stomach rumbled and you blushed as Sam chuckled. ‘I haven’t eaten much since I changed. And I was sick.’

‘Well,’ Dean entered the room, catching the end of the conversation. ‘If that isn’t a call for a trip to Biggersons, then I don’t know what is.’

*****

After forty-eight hours with the Winchesters, you were starting to feel a little more at ease. The shopping trip had been mostly successful, and Sam had been true to his word and bought you  lunch, in front of the fountains. You’d watched them for long minutes, marvelling at how different they looked through human eyes. Lunch had been interesting - you still hadn’t quite figured out knives and forks, but slowly, things from your previous life were coming back to you.

You’d discovered at lunch, that you held a fondness for bacon from when you’d been a child, and the salad Sam got was far tastier than the one Crowley had brought you that first day. Dean had opted for a large burger type bun, that he’d tucked into with gusto, and his eating habits reminded you of Thorpe and his enthusiasm for food. All the way through, both brothers made conversation, attempting to get some insight into your life before you’d had four paws and a tail.

‘So, you were human before.’ Dean started, wiping a dollop of mayo off of his lips with his thumb. ‘Where did you live?’

‘Utah, apparently.’ You pulled a slice of bacon from your sandwich, chewing it thoughtfully. ‘I don’t really remember the specifics, but it was hot in summer and we had good snow in winter. I liked the snow.’

Sam smiled, nudging you with his elbow. ‘We can add that onto your list of likes.’ His grin was contagious and you blushed, looking down at your food. There was no denying the spark of attraction towards the tall floppy haired man, but you were still apprehensive about a future here.

‘I remember a few Christmasses. Birthdays. I think my family were Catholic.’ You frowned, trying to grasp the specifics. ‘I don’t know. Rowena unlocked a lot in my head, and it’s taking some time to sort through.’

‘Rowena?’ Dean asked, shooting Sam a look. ‘That’s never good.’

‘I didn’t sense anything malicious about her.’ Your frown deepened. ‘Crowley doesn’t like her, that much was clear when I saw her before but she didn’t seem to have any ill will towards me.’ Your eyes flickered between the brothers and their concerned expressions. ‘You don’t think…’

‘I’m sure she doesn’t, or didn’t.’ Sam replied, squeezing your forearm reassuringly. ‘You’re gonna be fine here. We’ll help you figure things out, and if you decide to stay, then we’re good with that.’ His eyes moved to Dean, who nodded, although it was clear him and Sam had already had words.

The eldest Winchester jumped as Sam’s foot collided with his leg, and he rolled his eyes. ‘Yeah, sure. I mean, we gotta do a better job than Crowley, right? You’re human, and there’s not a whole lot he can teach you about being a decent one.’

Lunch had continued with Sam changing the subject, and when you were done, they taken you around the mall. Your closet in the room you’d been given at the bunker was full to bursting with clothing and shoes, all sensible and comfortable until you’d worked out your own style. You’d chosen mostly dark colours, aside from one particular item that had caught your eye. That was tucked away in the back of the closet - you weren’t sure you even wanted to wear it.

Sam had also insisted on buying you some books, and stationery. He’d gotten you a cellphone, but you weren’t entirely sure what to do with it. After Dean had installed some stuff for you, and shown you an app called “Bubble Witch Saga”, which just confused you, you’d placed it on the bedside table and forgotten about it for the most part. The books were a selection of classic stories and fairy tales, and you’d managed to read a few, but mostly you’d spent your time writing down things you remembered.

Your list of things you liked was growing. It now included soda - especially lemon and lime - and strawberries. You remembered you liked films growing up, and Sam had straight away dragged out an old television and hooked up Netflix for you, showing you how to control the remote and leaving you to an entire selection of Disney films you vaguely remembered from your childhood. The Lion King stood out as a particular favourite, and you found yourself, two days in, watching it for the third time, when Sam knocked at your door.

‘Hey.’ He greeted, walking into the room as you smiled at him, your eyes darting to the tray balanced on his big hands. ‘I brought you some dinner.’

‘Oh.’ You sat up straight, a little crease appearing between your eyebrows. ‘I must have forgotten. I wasn’t feeling hungry.’

‘You should eat though.’ He chided gently, placing the tray on your bedside table, before taking a seat next to you on the bed. ‘Oh man, I used to love this film.’ His wide hazel eyes focused on the television and you smiled, scooting over a little.

‘Stay and watch it with me?’ You asked, worried that he’d say no. But Sam simply smiled and brought one large arm up and around your shoulders, pulling you into his side. His warmth surprised you, and you snuggled into him, feeling a little more at home than you had before. Maybe having Sam as an Alpha wasn’t so bad.

*****

‘How long are you going to be?’ Your voice was light as you tried to keep the concern out of it, your thumb pressed against your chin as you watched Sam and Dean pack up various weapons and other items in preparation for their hunt.

Sam paused, hearing the fright in your tone, his large hands coming to rest on your upper arms as he turned to you. ‘We’re not gonna be more than a few days, a week tops. You’ve got our numbers, and you remember how to use the cell right?’

‘Right.’ You attempted to smile, but inside you were curling up in terror - you hadn’t been on your own in so long, you weren’t sure how you were going to cope without either Sam or Dean there. It had been four weeks, and you hadn’t left the bunker without either of them there, but you were adjusting and happy. Even Dean had cooled down a little with you, able to crack a few jokes and help out when Sam wasn’t around to do so.

‘It’s gonna be fine, Y/N.’ Dean grinned up at you from his bag. ‘We’ll gank the monster, come straight back. It’s a milk run.’

‘You’re sure?’ You couldn’t stop the panic from filtering into your voice this time. ‘I mean, I’ll be fine, I just -’

Dean cleared his throat, pulling a face at Sam, before zipping up his bag and hoisting it over his shoulder. ‘I’ll wait for you in the car, dude.’ He left, and you looked up at Sam, who smiled, his thumbs sweeping strokes over your bare arms.

‘We’ll be fine. You’ll be fine. Watch Netflix, eat chocolate, do some reading - I’ll have my cell on me the whole time, okay?’ You nodded, and Sam’s smile widened. ‘Don’t worry about us. We’ve done this a thousand times.’ He bent down, pressing a kiss to your forehead, and your entire body froze at the gesture. Sam had never shied away from intimacy, but he was gentle with you, and he’d never done more than squeeze your hand or cuddled you during a film.

Something changed in the air, he pulled back a little way, his hand moving from your arm to your chin, tilting it up slowly so he could press his lips to yours. It was the softest touch, but it sent tingles running through your body, filling a hole in your heart you hadn’t even known had been there. All too soon, it ended and Sam smiled again, his hand cupping your cheek.

‘We’ll be back before you know it.’ He whispered, and you nodded, leaning into his hand. As he pulled away, grabbing his bag and walking through the bunker to the garage, you followed, watching the car pull out of the building. Worry still gnawed at your insides, but it was the first time they’d left you, and you knew they’d be fine, despite your paranoia.

Turning away, you wandered through the rooms and halls aimlessly, wondering what to do with yourself. Finding the stereo system in the library, you decided to listen to some music. Sam had been right about Dean’s taste for classic rock, and to his dismay, you shared some of that taste. Putting on the first Led Zepplin album you came to, you picked a book from the fiction section and settled yourself into a big armchair, losing yourself in the fantasy world you’d chosen.

Three days into your isolation, you woke up feeling less than fantastic. Your stomach cramped and no matter how high you turned the air conditioning in the bunker, you were sweating and overheated. Food held no appeal, and you resorted to hiding in your bed, feeling like you were going to die.

You tried to call Sam, but got no reply, and you assumed he was busy with the hunt. The same went for Dean’s cell, although you left him a quick message like the service instructed, asking them to call you back. With a note of disappointment, you realised you didn’t have Crowley’s number, and with neither of the boys reachable, the King of Hell was your only other alternative.

The second day you felt ill, it got worse. You threw up as soon as you tried to eat, although you recognised that your body was craving something - you just didn’t know what. You lay in bed, unable to sleep, unable to focus on movies - everything was too loud, or too muffled and the feeling like you were going to die only got worse. Trying to ring Sam had only gotten his voicemail again, and you managed to leave a message, begging him to come home.

You weren’t even sure how long you’d been lying there, twisted in the sheets, your thin tank and sleep shorts drenched with sweat. The smell was unbearable but you couldn’t do anything except whimper whenever you tried to move. Whatever was happening was terrifying, and you wished that either Sam would come home, or you’d die quickly.

The bunker door slamming shut was followed by muffled voices. Dean was berating Sam for something, as the younger of the two snapped back. You whined loudly, and the voices stopped. Pounding footsteps down the hallway preceded your door being flung open.

‘Shit.’ Dean’s exclamation was loud in the bedroom, and you tried to roll over, only to find your body would not respond. ‘Sam.’

‘I got it.’ Sam replied, his voice sounding tight. ‘Go fix her up some food. She probably hasn’t eaten in awhile. She’ll need fluids.’

‘Gotcha.’

You tried to open your eyes, but you felt heavy and exhausted, and offered no resistance as strong arms slipped underneath your back and knees, lifting you from the soaked sheets. Sam murmured as he moved you, his words not clear enough to make out, but the simple sound of his voice vibrating in his chest made you feel a little better.

He carried you through from your bedroom to the bunker shower room, managing to somehow hold you against him and turn the shower on. He stripped you of your shorts and tank top, before shedding his own clothes down to his boxers and climbing into the shower with you.

‘Gotta bring your fever down, sweetheart.’ Sam’s words made sense, and you nodded, curling into him as the cool water cascaded over the both of you. ‘Fuck, should have come back as soon as Dean got that message. I’m so sorry.’

‘S-Sam.’ You managed the whisper of his name, just as Dean knocked on the bathroom door.

‘You decent in there?’ He asked.

‘You can’t see anything.’ Sam replied, and you managed to crack your eyes, seeing that he had you sat in his lap in the shower, his broader frame covering you from his brother’s sights. ‘Did you get some food going?’

‘Found some soup in the cupboard. Is it...is it her heat?’

‘No.’ Sam’s words were a little relieving. ‘She’s not scenting. I’m not affected by this in the slightest.’ He sighed, pushing wet hair out of your forehead. ‘I think she’s caught the flu or something. Being a hellhound for so long, she hasn’t been exposed to the sorts of human illnesses we have been. It could have been anything she caught it from.’

‘Shit, dude. That’s not good. Should we take her to a hospital?’

Sam shook his head, even as your body tensed in his arms. ‘She’ll be fine. Just...see what we’ve got in the kitchen. Might have to do a run for some more painkillers, flu remedies.’ You whimpered pathetically in his hold, fingers curling into his skin as you started to shiver. Sam immediately reached up, turning the water off. ‘This should bring her fever down. Hand me a towel, Dean.’

Ten minutes later, you were in fresh, dry clothes, and in Sam’s bed. Dean was stripping your soaked sheets, throwing them into the laundry as his brother coaxed you into taking some food, liquids and medicine. You didn’t fight him, happy to submit and do as you were told if it made you feel less like death.

‘You’re gonna be okay.’ Sam’s soothing voice washed over you, and you nodded, drinking the last of the water before he took the glass away. ‘You need to sleep. Best thing for it.’

‘Please don’t leave me.’ You whimpered, reaching for him with shaking fingers. He grimaced, more out of concern for you than irritation at the request, and you felt relief as he pulled off his t-shirt and slipped under the thin sheets next to you. ‘Thank you.’ The whisper was barely audible, but Sam’s arms moved around you, cocooning you in his warmth.

Dean found you like that an hour later, wondering where Sam had gotten to. He cleared away the tray of soup and water, watching his brother sleep for a second, something settling into his chest. Sam had never looked so peaceful when he slept - at least, not recently. Watching him look after you gave Dean the same sort of feeling that he got when he was looking out for Sam.

Maybe you were exactly the kind of bombshell his brother had needed all along.

*****

Waking up with someone curled around you was a new feeling, and one you were happy to repeat. Whatever Sam had done the night before had you feeling much better, although you still felt like your skin was on fire. You yawned a little, opening your eyes to look up at the large hunter, who held you in his arms tightly, even though he was asleep.

He was handsome, that was for sure. Full lips, angled cheekbones, all that messy hair falling over his forehead as he softly snored. You wondered if you looked that peaceful when you slept.

Turning a little in his arms, you trailed your fingers down his firm chest, your breathing a little uneven as you felt an odd warmth spawn in your belly, almost sending tendrils outwards to the rest of your body. Sam twitched in his sleep, his mouth curving upwards, and his hips dragging forward a little.

You weren’t naive. In the time you’d been with the Winchesters, you’d picked up everything you’d probably missed out on, not having gone to high school or done sex ed. Sam was asleep, but certain parts of his anatomy were  _ very _ awake and  _ very _ interested in you. The warmth in your belly increased, and your heart sped up, your curiosity getting the better of you.

Your fingers trailed further down over his chest, your eyes following their path as they reached past his waistline, dipping into his navel. He had a cute little snail trail leading from his belly button down to underneath his boxers, and as you tugged at the elastic gently, Sam’s hand came up, grasping your wrist as his hazel eyes fluttered open to focus on you.

‘That’s probably not a good idea.’ He whispered, although he was half-smiling at you. Your eyes widened, and you wondered if you’d done something wrong. Sam, being as observant as he was, followed up with an explanation. ‘I need to pee.’

‘Oh.’ You giggled. ‘Sorry.’

‘Don’t think that half of this isn’t you though. I mean, yeah, I need the bathroom but having you against me all night?’ He leaned forward, nuzzling his nose against yours in a gesture that made your heart flutter. ‘Definitely something I could get used to.’ You giggled, blushing a little as he pressed a quick kiss to your lips. He pulled away, climbing from the bed and you instantly lamented his loss, spreading yourself out over the bed as he retreated to the bathroom.

You sighed happily, feeling more content that you had since you’d woken up human. It had been a hell of a change, and you still missed the closeness you’d felt with the hounds, but you somehow knew you could get some semblance back, here with Sam and Dean. Almost like they were your new pack. And Sam...well, you weren’t sure how he felt about it, but you were perfectly open to Sam being your new Alpha. You just had to show him, like you’d learned, that you were happy to submit to him.

Sam walked back into the room, stretching a little before climbing back into bed with you. He gathered you close, nuzzling at your neck softly, humming pleasantly as you ran your hands over his skin. ‘I do like this,’ he whispered. ‘But I don’t wanna push you. Anything you don’t want...just tell me, yeah?’

‘I want you,’ you replied, bumping your head against his chin, your legs finding their way around his waist. His erection was back, and it rubbed against your core as you ground against him, the resulting electric shocks of pleasure almost too much to handle. ‘Alpha.’

The growled title was enough to shock Sam, and he frowned, pulling back to look down at you. ‘Y/N?’

Your eyes were a little glazed as you looked up at him. ‘Yeah?’

‘You...I…’ He seemed to struggle for words, and your blood ran cold. Surely you hadn’t misread the signals; didn’t he want you?

‘Did I do something wrong?’

‘No!’ Sam exclaimed, his big hands framing your face. ‘God no, I just, I don’t want to rush you. You’ve never had this, and I don’t...I don’t want your first time to be a jumbled mess. I don’t want you to think you have to submit to me because I’m an Alpha and you’re an Omega.’

You pouted, and Sam’s features softened at the cute expression. ‘But I  _ want _ to submit. I’m an Omega.’ Your tone turned playful. ‘I like taking orders.’

‘Is that because of the….hound...thing?’ He wasn’t sure how to phrase it, and you giggled.

‘No. It’s just who I am.’ You shrugged. ‘You told me to figure out what I like. And I used the laptop. It took a while but, I think I know most of the specifics, and you could show me the rest?’ Sam’s face paled. ‘Was that the wrong thing to say?’

He shook his head. ‘I just...I didn’t think you’d be so up for  _ that _ ...so soon.’

You raised an eyebrow. ‘I’m thirty two. I spent twenty years helping raise other Omegas’ pups. And according to everything those demons said, I’m supposed to be  _ your  _ Omega. That means I’m yours.’ You pushed against him, boldness pushing your hand between your bodies to stroke the tip of his thick cock. ‘I’m not in heat, but that doesn’t mean we can’t...practice.’

Sam swallowed, unused to the sultry tone you were using. It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested - his cock was proving that theory completely wrong - but you weren’t experienced, and he didn’t want to hurt you or assert his dominance too early in case it scared you off. Even if you were purring in his ear and rubbing yourself against him like….well, like a bitch in heat, for lack of a better phrase.

‘Sam,  _ please _ .’ Your whimper was close to his ear, and he groaned a little. ‘I’ve touched myself so many times wanting it to be you. But nothing feels right. Nothing feels like you would.’ Your fingers glanced along the length of his cock, straining at his boxers even more with every word. ‘Take me. Make me yours.’

God, it was almost too hard to resist. You were so willing and submissive in his arms, begging for his touch, but he knew he couldn’t push his luck. You didn’t know what you were asking - surely?

Your hand slipped under the elastic of his boxer shorts, and Sam almost lost control, bucking up a little into your grip, a surprised but happy grin on your face as he groaned deeply. ‘Fuck, Y/N…’ You pumped his length, running your thumb over the top of his cock, gathering the precum starting to bead there. ‘Jesus, you’re gonna fucking kill me. So hot.’

His mouth claimed yours as he pried your fingers off of his dick, rolling you onto your back. The kiss was searing, hot and probing as his tongue thrust against yours and you felt your internal temperature climb a thousand degrees.

‘I’m not gonna fuck you.’ Sam whispered. ‘Not tonight. Just wanna…’ You arched your hips, distracting him as your hot core almost scalded him through his pants. ‘Just wanna taste you. Gonna take this slow, baby.’

‘Sam -’ You mewled his name as his fingers pried your vest top upwards, his mouth finding your hardening nipples. It was new, having his tongue on your sensitive flesh where before you’d only used your fingers, but fuck, you felt like you’d died and gone to heaven. ‘Oh god, Sam.’ His fingers were inching underneath your cotton sleep shorts, seeking out the warmth between your thighs. You parted them eagerly, wanting him to touch you there, but he didn’t, almost teasing you with his closeness.

‘You want this, Y/N?’ Sam muttered, releasing your breast with a wet plop. ‘There are conditions.’

‘Please, please.’ Your pleas echoed around the bedroom and Sam chuckled, his cock hardening further, if that were possible. He seized your other nipple, sucking it hard and you bucked upwards, crying out with the pleasure that flooded your body.

He released you again, his fingers curling closer to your sex, finding your clit with a feather light touch. ‘You’re not getting my knot tonight, sweetheart. But I’m gonna make you come on my tongue. Wanna taste that pretty little pussy. You want that?’

‘Fuck, yes.’ The curse was odd for you - you’d been experimenting with more of the colourful words in the English language, but every time you said “cunt”, Dean giggled uncontrollably, because according to him it sounded so weird on your lips. Sam found himself liking it as you lost control of yourself under his touch.

‘You want my tongue buried in your sweet cunt, Y/N?’ You nodded, heat threatening to burn you up from the inside out as he slid his fingers through your folds. ‘Say it. Say what you want.’

‘Want - gah - want your tongue inside - inside me.’

Sam’s fingers withdrew a little and you mewled in protest. ‘Not good enough.’

‘Sam, please, want you to...oh god, please, I want...I want…’ You couldn’t make the words come and your frustration swelled as Sam chuckled above you, his fingers stroking along your outer folds and stoking the fires in your belly, but not doing  _ anything _ to help ease the need. You knew what he wanted, but god, it was so hard. Submitting was your thing - why was this so difficult.

You sucked in a breath as Sam returned his tongue to your nipple, making it twice as hard to concentrate as you forced the words through your lips. ‘Want you tongue inside my c-cunt.’ You stuttered a little on the last word, but Sam’s reciprocating moan against your breast was worth it. He pulled away, and disappointment sang through your veins, only to be quashed a second later as his thick fingers worked your shorts off of your legs, leaving you dishevelled and bare to his gaze on the bed.

‘So fucking beautiful,’ he growled, practically diving between your thighs. You yelped loudly as he hoisted your legs up, bestowing one thick lick along your soaked pussy, reducing you to mush on the sheets. Sam wasted no time in finding your sweet spots; his tongue was ridiculously long as he thrust it into you and dragged out the first orgasm you’d experience that night.

He only mentally added that it was by no means the last.

You weren’t sure what to do. The assault on your cunt was almost too much to bear, especially as wave after wave of pleasure, that felt nothing like when you’d touched yourself, crashed over you and sent your brain into white out mode. Sam didn’t stop, his fingers joining his tongue as he alternated between your dripping hole and your sensitised clit. He thrust two long digits into your cunt, curling them and finding that one singular spot that you’d read about but been unable to find on your own.

Someone had been smiling down on you when they made Sam your Alpha.

Your second orgasm was slower to build than the first, but the man between your legs didn’t stop until you were a boneless, quivering mess of hormones under his touch. He lapped up your spendings, lewd comments spilling from his lips between each lick of your flesh.

‘Taste so fucking good, baby. Fuck, so tight around just my tongue. How you gonna feel when I’m filling you up with my knot?’

The mere thought of that occurrence had you whimpering in need, and Sam knelt up, pushing his boxers down, pumping his cock hard, smearing the precum from his tip over his length to ease the movement. You wanted him, wanted to feel that glorious cock buried inside you, knowing it would be far more intense than the times you’d fingered yourself. Even two of his fingers were more than you could almost bear, and watching him eye you like meat, you wondered if he’d break you.

‘You’re not ready for me, baby girl,’ Sam growled. ‘I’m not gonna fuck you, so stop thinking it.’ He leaned over, capturing your mouth in a sloppy kiss, the intensity of it leaving you gasping for breath.

‘Sam, please -’

‘No.’ His tone changed from playful to serious, and he moved away a little. ‘I don’t wanna hurt you. You’re not ready.’ He made to climb from the bed, but you were faster than you thought you could manage, your hands gripping his hips. His surprise at your movement worked to his advantage and he turned, practically snarling in pleasure as you wrapped one hand around his cock, darting your tongue out to lick up the precum beading there. ‘Fuck, Y/N, you can’t -’

‘You should probably tell Dean to stop leaving tabs open on Google.’ You pointed out, before slowly wrapping your lips around the head of his dick, sucking him firmly as you ran your tongue over his hard and angry red flesh. Sam let loose a litany of curses as you dragged up the memory of all the videos you’d found, knowing exactly how to please your Alpha.

Sam’s fingers threaded through your hair, simply holding you as you bobbed up as down on him. His knees shook as your tongue dragged along the base of his cock, tracing the throbbing vein there as your hand held on to what you couldn’t fit in your mouth. Your free hand cupped his balls, testing the weight of him, as he groaned and tried to hold his hips back from thrusting into you.

‘You’re gonna fucking kill me, Y/N.’ Sam’s gasped words only spurred you on and you managed a sly smile around a mouthful of dick. ‘Shit, perfect little Omega, I can’t, I’m gonna -’

You wanted to taste him, taste more than the sample of precum you’d wiped away with your tongue, but at the last second, feeling his cock swell between your lips, you panicked, pulling away. Sam didn’t seem to mind, his cock spurting thick ropes of come that hit your chin and breasts, probably staining the sleep vest bunched up over your tits. He gasped loudly, almost doubling over as you sat and smiled, damn pleased with your first go.

‘Fuck.’ He let the word go with a heavy exhale, and raised his head to look at you, just as you decided to lick the come from your chin. Another groan left him as he watched your actions, and he shook his head. ‘You’re gonna kill me, I swear.’ He leaned in, not caring that his spendings were still on your skin, kissing you fiercely. ‘What a way to go.’

You only smiled as he pulled away, pulling your vest off and using it to clean up. Sam grabbed some wipes from the bedside table and did the same, looking over at you sitting naked in the middle of his bed.

‘I don’t know how I got so lucky.’ He murmured, pulling his boxers up and crawling over to you on hands and knees. ‘But fuck, I think I’m falling in love with you.’ He nuzzled against your neck, pulling you into his arms as you processed what he’d said, a ball of heat in your chest and endorphins running high through your body. There was no way you could stop the words, even if you weren’t sure of the weight they held.

‘I think...I think I am with you.’

*****

You’d slept the rest of the day, still feeling a little uneasy from your bout of illness. Sam wasn’t completely convinced it was the flu, but whatever he’d done had worked, and Dean was happy to see you back on your feet, and even happier to see the bright smile on Sam’s face.

‘Well, you two are cheery this morning,’ the elder brother leered. ‘Anything I should know?’

You glanced at Sam, having watched enough Vampire Diaries to know that Dean knew, but you didn’t need to talk about it. Sam was probably going to take Netflix away from you eventually, especially if you kept pointing out how inaccurate the stories were.

Sam smiled. ‘Slept well. Y/N is feeling better. All is good.’

Dean raised an eyebrow, clearly aware of the goings on. ‘Right. Well. I’m heading out to get some work done on Baby. You two….behave.’ He stopped, rethinking his words. ‘Or at least, don’t do in the library or kitchen or anywhere.’ You blushed furiously as he walked out of the room, and Sam chuckled, taking the opportunity to sweep you into his arms.

‘You smell fantastic,’ he muttered against your neck, pressing a kiss just below your ear.

‘I haven’t even showered,’ you protested, pushing him away playfully.

‘Maybe you should.’ Sam’s suggestion accompanied a leer, and you smiled, shrugging. ‘I mean, Dean’s gonna be working on the car all day, and we could...I mean, there’s isn’t a hunt, and we’ve got nothing else to do and…’

‘And?’ You teased, smiling.

‘And…’ Sam pulled you close from where you’d danced away, your chest flush to his as he pushed you towards the wall. ‘I can smell your heat coming, baby girl.’ He inhaled deeply. ‘Smelling all sweet and ripe, like fucking maple syrup on pancakes. That little taste I had last night...hmmm...must have triggered your hormones or something.’

You squirmed against him, every single word he uttered sending sparks of arousal to your core. Since he’d touched you, it was like something had awakened inside your body, and you bared your throat to the tall Alpha, whining submissively, loving every second of it.

‘I wanna claim you.’ Sam’s lip traced your pulse point. ‘Wanna see you wearing my mark, want you screaming on my knot, Y/N. You want that?’ You nodded, panting as he dragged blunt teeth over your skin. ‘I should have waited. Should have held back. Didn’t wanna hurt you.’

‘You haven’t.’ You reassured him, turning your head and reaching up to take his face in your hands. ‘Sam, you couldn’t...I’ve seen so much. And I was hidden, away from you when we should have been together all this time.’ One hand fell down to rest against his chest, right over where his heart was. ‘I feel like I’ve been robbed of so much, and now you’re...you’re giving me back what I was supposed to have all along.’ His smile was bright, and his eyes were wet as he turned his head to press a kiss to your palm.

‘I can’t claim you until you’re in heat,’ he explained, his forehead against yours. ‘I just...just wanna feel you.’ He gritted his teeth, his fingers curling in your sides briefly before he cupped your face and pressed his lips to yours. ‘God, I wanna feel you.’

‘Want you too,’ you whispered, arching into his kiss, feeling his erection grind against you through the sweats and tee you wore. ‘Sam, we...I…’

‘What is it, baby?’

You whined, clinging to him. ‘Please, I need to come.’ He didn’t reply with words, using his big hands to hoist you into his strong arms, carrying you through the bunker to his bedroom. You hadn’t been back to your room for anything other than a change of clothes since the night before, and you honestly didn’t want to. Everything in Sam’s room smelt like him, smelt like home and you loved it.

Once inside, Sam kicked the door shut, carrying you to the bed and laying you down, removing your clothes slowly. His lips caressed every patch of skin he could reach, his fingers playing your body like a fine instrument as you writhed and whimpered for him. His name left your lips too many times to count, and you reached for him, begging him with mewls of  _ Alpha _ , and Sam was all too willing to provide.

He shimmied his pants down his legs, and you noted that he wasn’t wearing any underwear, reaching down to slide your fingers along his swollen length. Sam groaned, bending his head to suckle at your breasts, leaving your nipples hard and moist from his mouth. ‘I gotta have you,’ he whispered, thrusting into your questing hand. You already felt wet and ready for him, but Sam was still reluctant to hurt you. ‘Let me open you up, sweet little Omega.’

His fingers slid through your folds, briefly stopping to thumb your clit before he probed at your entrance with one finger, adding a second as he realised just how wet you were. You arched, little whines and cries encouraging him on as he slowly pushed his fingers into your body, giving short, measured thrusts as you pushed down onto him.

‘So good, so wet for me.’ Sam’s words made your entire body tense, and you bit your lip, your fingers holding onto his thick bicep as he held himself up with his free arm. ‘You’re so perfect, Y/N, how’d I get so lucky, huh?’ You didn’t have an answer, and if you did, it was stolen away as he slid a third finger into your pussy, thrusting and twisting them to open you up. You spread your thighs more for him, feeling his hard length bump along your leg, and you reached for him again, only for Sam to shake his head. ‘I’m struggling to hold it together already, sweetheart. You got me so fucking hard…’ He trailed off as you returned your hand to the sheets by your head, twisting your fingers in them as he kept fucking you with his hand. 

‘Sam, please, I’m ready, I need you, I just…’ You weren’t sure how to articulate your feelings, but Sam seemed to understand, pulling his hand away and slamming his mouth against yours. As he kissed you breathless, he moved between your legs, using one hand to guide himself against you, his tip warm and throbbing against your entrance. ‘Sam…’ You gave one final plea, just as he pushed into you.

A long whine of pleasure left your throat as he grunted with the effort of holding back, his thick cock feeling like it was going to split you open as he pushed into your depths. It was nothing like you’d ever felt before; the bliss of it was overwhelming, and you couldn’t stop your body from contracting around him, pulling a deep cry from his lips, his control slipping as he thrust into you the whole way. He slammed into your womb with force enough to send you spiralling into a sudden climax, the way he filled you making you lose control over your body as you came hard with his name on your lips.

Sam groaned loudly, stilling his body, holding himself inside you as he tried not to lose it again. You were shuddering and sweating, clinging to him, desperate for him to move, but he wouldn’t. He pressed his lips against yours, trying to distract his thoughts from your tight, wet heat around his dick.

You reciprocated the kiss, a fresh bloom of scent making your body tingle, and Sam groaned, dropping his face into the crook of your neck, his teeth scraping against your skin as you felt something shift inside.

‘Fuck.’ Sam groaned, inhaling your scent deeply. ‘You’re...god, you smell so good.’

‘Sam...I need it…’ You begged, almost shaking underneath him as he lifted himself up, shaking away the heat that had descended over his mind. ‘I’m so close…’

‘You’re in heat.’ He growled, giving a short, sharp thrust of his hips that had you mewling and clawing at him. ‘God, I didn’t know this could happen. I knew you were close but-’

You snagged one nail on his collarbone, drawing blood in your impatience to have him move. ‘Sam, please!’ He snarled, letting his body weight fall onto you, the pleasant crush pushing the air of your lungs as he pinned you down.

‘I don’t wanna rush this.’ His speech was tight as he said the words directly into your ear, his tongue darting out to trace the line of your earlobe. It was an odd gesture, but every touch he gave was intensified by the new arousal pounding through your veins. ‘I’m gonna claim you, Omega. Gonna knot you good. But I  _ need _ you to slow down. You understand me?’

You whimpered but nodded, relinquishing control, your fingers curling into his shoulders as he pushed his weight off of you and allowed you to breathe a little more freely. ‘I understand,’ you gasped, feeling your pussy clench around him. ‘Just want you so bad.’

‘I know, baby.’ Sam bent down, licking at your hardened nipples, before sucking one into his hot mouth, sending a fresh burst of slick easing his passage as he gave shallow thrusts into you. Every movement had you whining, offering your neck to him like you had always done to submit; and fuck, you needed that bite. Needed his mark on you. Even if he didn’t break the skin, even if he didn’t scar you with his mark like you’d always seen, you’d  _ know _ you were his.

Sam Winchester’s Omega. Like you were always supposed to be.

Your climax hit out of nowhere, and you could feel the slick on your thighs as Sam’s thrust became more insistent, harder, making the pleasure more intense with each stroke. He was holding you tightly, alternating between kissing your lips and licking and nipping at your breasts. His fingers dug into your thighs, your hips, your arms; wherever he could touch you, he would. He couldn’t get enough of you.

‘I’m gonna give you my knot, Omega. You want it?’

You nodded furiously, almost unable to see where you were on the high from your orgasm, your hands wandering over the solid body above you. His cock was so hard inside you, dragging against your sensitive walls, sending you higher into the stratosphere as he worked to stop it from being over too soon.

‘Yes, I want it.’ You begged, the fog in your head clearing as Sam kissed you again, his thrusts getting harder and stronger. As his knot swelled, restricting his movements, you screamed in bliss, wave after wave of pleasure falling over you as Sam attacked your neck with his teeth and drew the smallest amount of blood. The combined pain and pleasure sent you flying, lost in the whiteout of your mind as Sam pumped thick ropes of come into your welcoming heat, his fingers bruising your shoulders as he held you close and sucked a hickey over his bite mark.

Both of you were slick with sweat when Sam finally released your skin, gathering you into his arms. For the next few moments, you bathed in the afterglow, your head tucked under his chin as your heavy breathing mingled, and deep satisfaction settled into your bones.

‘Mine.’ Sam whispered, pressing a soft kiss to your wet temple. ‘My Omega.’

Your hand rested over his heart, feeling it thump wildly just below the surface. ‘Yours. My Alpha.’

‘Damn straight.’ He chuckled, groaning as his body finally allowed him to slip from your depths. You whined in loss, but stretched out, muscles you didn’t know you had aching as Sam grabbed a towel to clean you both up. ‘How are you feeling?’

You smiled dopily, heavy lidded eyes focused on him. ‘Like I’m home. Where I’m supposed to be.’

Sam smiled, returning to his spot in the bed, and pulling you close. ‘You are. You always will be.’

*****

**_Two Months Later_ **

You sat on the hood of the Impala as the sun set over the bunker, enjoying the warm summer air. Normally, you’d be out running, alongside Sam, savouring the fresh summer breeze, but tonight you’d let him go alone. You were due another heat, and you could feel it simmering below the surface of your skin, ready to burst.

Since the last heat, things had gone from good to fantastic. Living with the Winchesters, living with Sam as your Alpha, was better than anything you could have expected. Crowley still checked in, despite Dean’s insistence that you were fine, and you’d even heard from Rowena once or twice. Sam had made sure you were registered, and checked out by an Omega doctor at the local hospital under false papers. Being mated already had worked in your favour, and you’d been given the all clear.

Smoothing down the pink flowery sundress that you’d bought months ago and never thought you’d wear, your eyes flickered to the bracelet on your wrist. It was traditional for an Omega to wear a collar, or to at least be married, but you didn’t feel that was the right path for you. Sam had presented you with the ornate collar, inscribed with ancient runes and wolves for protection, a week after he’d claimed you. You’d never taken it off since, and you knew you never would.

Footsteps caught your attention as Sam came running through the woods, your scent drawing him to a slow stop as he saw you saw on the hood of his brother’s car, the sundress that looked so out of place in your wardrobe, looking like sinful beauty covering your body. He smiled, jogging over and picking you up off of the car, bringing his lips to yours in a crashing embrace.

‘You waited for me.’ He stated the words, and you nodded, smiling.

‘I always did.’ You joked, picking at his sweaty shirt. ‘I’m close to heat, Alpha. Want you to take care of me.’

Sam smiled, rubbing his nose against yours, an intimate gesture he loved to repeat over and over.

‘I always will.’


End file.
